


Winnowill Inseminated

by Tiafain789



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiafain789/pseuds/Tiafain789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conception of Two-Edge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winnowill Inseminated

Winnowill Inseminated   
elf female/troll male, impregnation, interracial

***

Disclaimer  
Elfquest copyright Warp Graphics, Inc. Elfquest, its logos, characters, situations, all related indicia, and their distinctive likenesses are trademarks of Warp Graphics, Inc. All rights reserved. Etc etc etc....

Please support the official comic.

Feel free to distribute the story as long as it is not for commercial purposes and you give credit to the the original writer. Enjoy. 

***

In the world of two moons, the praising songs of a human tribe echoed on the walls of a large blue mountain. The Blue Mountain was the palace of the Spirits, impossibly beautiful creatures that seemed ageless. For as long as the human shamans could recall, the Spirits had always been there. The 'Spirits', were in truth elves.

Winnowill, the undisputed power-behind-the-throne of the elves inhabiting the mountain hardly heard the song. It wasn't because she couldn't hear it, but rather that she didn't care much about it this night. Inside the Blue Mountain she had managed to place herself in the middle of everything. As a spider, she had spun her web of control so that everyone inside the mountain was trapped in it. Up until recently those “everyone” had been only the elves and humans, but recently a new creature had been brought into the Blue Mountain.

A couple of moons ago, Winnowill had journeyed outside of the Blue Mountain and had found a creature other than human or elf. She had found a troll. Finding him unconscious and hurt, Winnowill had considered killing the creature on the spot, but in the end she had decided to bring it back to the mountain where she used her healing powers to bring the creature back from death's threshold. Not many of the other elves knew about Winnowill's newest toy, but when newly made metal objects started to flow out from Winnowill's private quarters, a lot of them started to ask questions. No-one ever directly dared to ask her though, they knew that if the black-haired mistress felt the need to share some information with them she would do so when she saw fit. If not, it probably didn't concern them. In the meantime, the troll was happily working in the smithy that Winnowill had constructed for him. 

As weeks turned to months, Winnowill wondered if there were anything else the troll was good at except working metal, and then, out of the blue, a thought came to her: sex. She didn't know how long ago the troll had mated with one of his own. The troll had been her guest in the Blue Mountain for more than a year now and not once had he had a chance to fuck someone. Come to think of it, he had probably sought his own release, using his own big, calloused hands. But as she thought about it Winnowill was sure the troll would probably leap at the opportunity to sink his dick into a tight, warm and moist hole. Even if that hole belonged to someone of a different species. 

Her thoughts had some effect on her own body as well. It had been a long time since she had felt the warm flesh of someone close to her. Felt her pussy been penetrated or felt the taste of warm cum flood over her tongue. 

She decided that it was about time to see if she could use her “guest” for something else than make knives.

\----

Winnowill decided not to wear her usual floor-length black gown for this game. She had her mind set, and in her plan that gown was going to be discared quickly enough. Or even torn off. It could have been fun, but why bother. She stepped out of her gown and soft slippers and walked towards the door that would take her to the troll's smithy. 

As she opened the door and stepped inside she saw that the troll was busy at the forge. Facing her direction, but with his head down as he was working the metal. She smiled and started to walk towards him, her hips swaying seductively with each step. 

The troll, deep in concentration over his forge, registered movement at the edge of his vision, looked up.. and stopped what he was doing. There, a few yards away from him was the long-legged elven woman that had given him so much.

To the troll, the elf had had always been something otherworldly. Friendly, but distanced. Beautiful, like some frail statue that might break. Now she was showing him a different side of herself. He looked at her, noticed how the light from the forge played over her long, slender body, every womanly curve accentuated in the glowing light. 

The elf was much skinnier than the female trolls, and to a certain degree she didn't fill the “beauty standards” of a troll. But she WAS a woman none the less. Her breasts were smaller than that of a troll, but they were perkier and looked more firm. It also seemed that her nipples were hard and standing erect. Her waist was certainly something different from that of a trolls, like the rest of her slim body, she had a slender waist. The troll was pretty certain it would be an easy task to embrace it with his own strong arms, pull her closer to him, and feel the warmth of her body against his. 

He felt his own manhood start to come to life under his breeches. Even among his own kind, his dick was a large one, thick and with a brownish-green in colour.. And when fully erect it could be as hard as the iron he worked with. When mating with the troll women back home he had enjoyed pumping his hard dick hard and fast into them, and more than a few often cried out in pain from his brutal pounding. He started to wonder how it would feel to push his huge member inside this fragile elf in front of him.

His eyes went lower and he looked at the spot where her impossibly long, slender legs came together. Noticing to his surprise that she did not have a single hair covering her sex. The elf woman seemed to have noticed his surprised expression. As he averted his gaze he saw that she had a smirk on her face. And she was walking towards him now, long legs and hips sashaying and her long, black hair trailing behind her.

\---

Winnowill was pleased. Her entrance had managed to capture the attention of the troll. Now it was only a matter of urging him on a bit more before she had him in her web.

As she came to a stop in front of him she noticed how huge he actually was. He was a little shorter than herself, but his frame was broader than even the most muscular human she had in her collection. She felt her own breath quicken as she reached out with her arm and placed her small hand on his massive chest. She felt the moisture from his sweat and the bulging muscles under his skin. 

“I've been thinking”, she said as her fingers slowly played over the big troll's chest “I've given you so much during this last year. A place to stay, food, your own forge. Are there anything else that you... desire?” She looked him deep in the eyes and trailed her hand down his stomach and then further down, over his pants. His dick was easy to find, it felt huge! And to her delight she could feel him hardening under her touch. 

“Humm... it seems that there is something else you want!”, she arched an eyebrow and moved closer to placed a kiss on his chest and then sucked lightly on one of his nipples. She smiled as she felt his dick jerk under her touch and harden further. 

“Oh my, could it be that the big troll need some release?” she said in a sing-song voice and started lightly caressing the nipple with her tongue.

The taste of sweat and manly musk started to have it's effect on her as well. Winnowill could feel her quim start to moisten. “Too bad there aren't any troll ladies available for you,” she continued “but perhaps your mistress could do something about it.” She brought her hand down to her own sex and eased two fingers inside, letting a little moan escape over her lips. As she brought her hand back up her fingers were slick with her own juices. 

“Here. Can't you tell that your mistress is already wet and ready for you?” She brought her fingers up to the troll's face and making sure that he saw how wet her fingers were. As he did so, she wrapped one of her long legs around him, pushing herself against the huge bulge in his pants. His dick felt warm, and still hardening.

The troll inhaled deeply through his nostrils and felt the fragrance of elven pussy overwhelm his senses. This was a female ready to be taken. He could feel the blood rush to his cock, and his mind was filled by lust to stick that cock into someone. As the slender elf took one of his fingers in her mouth and started to caress it with her tongue he pushed past the barrier of doubt. 

Winnowill yelped as the troll suddenly picked her up in his strong arms and threw her over his shoulder. Almost running, the troll carried her out of the smithy and into Winnowill's own chambers where he unceremoniously threw her down on her big, round bed.

\----

She could see the wild desire in the troll as he unlaced his pants. She was ready as well. The whole situation of giving herself to this troll was arousing. She had joined with humans before, but this was something else. The thought of this big, brutish creature on top of her, pumping his massive dick into her body made her pussy almost ache and throb from the blood rushing to it. And when the troll finally kicked off his breeches she couldn't help but gasp in astonishment. 

She had seen his dick before, but never erect. Now the troll was standing in her bed, naked and with his big dick standing like a thick spear out from his crotch. She licked her lips and gave him a sultry look as she spread her legs. She was ready for him. 

The troll felt as if his dick was about ready to explode. As he knelt down between the long legs of the elf-woman he was a bit concerned that he might actually split her open. His dick was easily as thick as her wrist, and almost as long as her forearm. No matter though, he had seen her heal wounds and knit bones, so if he hurt her – she would probably be able to patch herself up. Her fault anyways, he decided, working him up like that.

Winnowill looked down and saw the troll guide his dick to her entrance. The head was a dark brown, almost black, she noticed. The moment she felt the tip hit the outer lips of her sex she gasped and spread her legs further for him. 

“Come on, my pet” she said in a husky voice filled with desire “I promise you it will feel good.” 

The troll scowled down at her and slowly leaned in closer. He looked down and took in the view of how his dick parted the lips of her sex obscenely. Enjoyed how the first penetration made the elf woman bite her lower lip and how she let out a soft moan. Shifting in the bed, he pushed further in... 2 inches, 3.... she was wet, a good thing, considering how tight she was. He pulled back a bit and pushed into her again, 5 inches, almost half his troll dick was now inside the elf. 

He pulled back out again and at the same time placed one hand on her hip bone. Up close he really noticed how slender her frame was. Experimentally he placed another hand around her waist and moved the other up. He noticed that with some effort, he could almost touch his thumbs together. 

But right now, there were other features of her body that he was more interested in. He pushed himself deeper into her wet pussy. 6 inches, 7... by now, the elf squirmed under him as if she was straddling a hot furnace. Her eyes were closed and her face was that of someone in intense pleasure. The troll pushed in another inch and felt himself hit the depth of her warm cave. She grimaced a little and opened her big eyes to look up at him. 

“Mm.... seems I have reached my limits”, she gave him a seductive smirk and let one hand run down his hard abdomen, through the bush of rough hairs and found his shaft. “Such a shame.” she pouted. “But let us see if we can do something about those last few inches.” 

The troll grunted in discontent as the beautiful elf woman moved her soft fingers away from his dick and placed them on top of her lower abdomen. Suddenly he felt as if her body was heating up, not painfully, but instead a very pleasurable and comforting warmth. Suddenly it felt as if her womanly hole somewhat stretched, experimentally he jrked his dick inside her, eliciting a gasp from the elf and tried to push his dick deeper. To his surprise he found himself sinking deeper into her warm cunt. 

Winnowill smiled up to the troll. She hadn't been sure if it would work, but by using her magic she had made her cunt... more accommodating, deeper, so that the oversized dick could fill her even further. She ground her hips against the troll and pushed her clitoris against him. Every push causing the troll's dick to sink deeper into her and produced moans from the elf woman.

As he troll let his eyes roll back in his head and he pushed in the last remaining inches she thought that perhaps she had taken on too much. But then, as she felt the coarse pubic hairs make contact with her own smooth skin her worries disappeared and she felt only a wonderful feeling of being filled by this warm rod. She squirmed under him and bit her lip. He had done it. Pushed his entire big dick inside her. She licked her lips and let out a long moan of pleasure.

“Fuck me,” she breathed out. “fuck your elven mistress with your big, fat troll dick!”

The troll was just all to happy to have his entire cock enveloped by the warm, smooth pussy. Of course he had never been with an elf before, but the silky feel of her tight pussy clinging to his cock was heavenly. She was tight, and even with the newfound depths of the elven cunt, he had to push hard to force his entire dick inside her. Now, with her encouraging words, he was determined to fuck her senseless.

The brutal pounding of his dick into her body brought pleasures that Winnowill hadn't felt in a long time, she wrapped her long legs around his waist to drive him deeper into her and left bloody scratches over his broad back as a series of especially forceful thrusts brought her close to an orgasm. 

“Fuck me harder,” she hissed into his ear. “Slam that big dick into my tight, wet elven pussy and make your mistress come!” 'And also fill me up with all that cum you've been saving', she thought to herself. 

Turned on by the words from the elf woman, the troll started to pick up speed. He hadn't emptied his balls in several moon cycles, and the warm cunt of the elf woman beneath him felt incredible. Soft. Not like the cunts of the female trolls. This elf woman was also much, much tighter. He felt her inner walls grip every inch of his prick and her pussylips clung to him as he pulled himself out of her, only to dive back in when he was almost out of her.

“I know what you are thinking, elf,” the troll suddenly panted out, not stopping his relentless hammering of Winnowill's poor pussy. “You thinking 'Can I get impregnated,” he addressed her in between his forceful trusts. “impregnated by this dirty old troll?” Winnowill froze, how could he say such a thing?

“Ohh... yes elf, I can feel your little body reacting to my words. Say it, say you want me to empty my balls deep inside of you. Make you pregnant with a troll offspring.” Winnowill was in shock. His words were so vile, but they also made her body so hot. Her breasts were tingling. Her head swimming by the words. And her pussy. She felt the the walls of her pussy starting to grasp around his dick. 

“C'mon elf! Say the words. You might be my savior and mistress, but right now you are impaled by a troll cock that is about to fill you up. Say you want me to put a cub in you.” Winnowill's eyes and moth were wide open. She felt the warmth spreading again, hadn't felt this turned on in years. And the thought, the thought of creating some elf-troll hybrid. It was flesh-shaping on a whole different level! 

“I......,” Winnowill couldn't believe herself saying the words. “I want you to.....” she closed her eyes. Felt the troll hammer his dick deep inside her. Felt the veins, the bumps on his dick. Felt her pussy tightening around him. “Oh High-Ones!”, she screamed out as she felt a mind blowing orgasm curse through her body. “OH YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM! PUT A CHILD IN ME!!!” Winnowill panted and gasped. It was almost as if she saw herself from above. Spread out on her bed as this hulking creature was filling her up. 

Suddenly the elf woman locked her long legs around the troll and held him as fast as if he was in a vice. For a moment he wondered what was going on, but when the alabaster skinned elf threw her head back and let out a scream he understood. 

Winnowill felt her entire body tense up as the orgasm took her. The last forceful thrusts of the troll had sent wave upon wave of pleasure through her and when the orgasm hit her she let out a primal scream of pleasure. She dug her nails into the rough leathery back of the troll and thrust her own pussy down against him, trying to drive him even further into her own body. As she rode the waves of extacy her pussy contracted rhythmically around the wonderful cock inside her and coated the big dick with her juices.

She was dimly aware that the troll had managed to break the vice-like grip of her legs and he was now fucking her even harder than before. Almost to be point of where it hurt... but only almost. As she felt the next orgasm hit her the troll roared and drove his dick into her so hard she was afraid he might have injured her. Instantly she felt the massive dick start to spasm and twitch deep inside her. She bit into his arm as she felt the troll fill up her elven pussy with troll cum. 

Even as his dick was filling up the elven cunt with sperm, the troll kept on pounding his dick into her with brutal force. After given her what must have been at least 8-12 solid doses of cum he was finally spent and collapsed on top of her. The elf was breathing just as heavy as he was, and she seemed to shake as the aftermatch of her latest orgasm still rode her body. 

\----

The troll finally rolled off from Winnowill. She felt a little pain after his ferocious pounding, but it was a good feeling, one she hadn't felt in forever. It reminded her that she was alive and she relished in the pleasure-pain he had inflicted on her body. Her cunt was still throbbing, and she felt their combined juices (mostly the troll cum) seep out of her and stain her satin soft sheets. The brought a hand down to her still sensitive pussy and gathered some of the juices on her fingers. As she stroked her clit with her fingers a thought came to her. She turned to the troll:

“I want you to fuck me again,” she said in the most forceful way she could muster, considering she was still in a daze of post-orgasmic bliss.

A look of confusion crossed his face. 

“What do you mean mistress?” the troll asked. 

Winnowill looked the troll straight into the eyes. “What I mean, my pet. Is that I want that wonderful dick of yours inside me again. I want you. To. Give. Me. A. Child.” She punctuated every word as she let her fingers playfully walk down the troll's body until she found the object that had almost destroyed her insides a few minutes ago. He was getting soft, but was still pleasurable hot and firm.

“That is,” she continued. “if you think you are up for it.” She caressed his semi-flaccid cock and let just a tiny bit of magic seep into that touch so that she felt him harden. 

“I was only joking mistress,” the troll started to explain, but Winnowill would hear none of it and straddled the growing erection. Soon the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, and the orgasmic cries filled the room as Winnowill rode on top of the stiff pole well into the night.

\---

During the next moon cycle the two hardly left Winnowill's chambers. Every time the troll showed signs of fatigue she would use her powers to make him horny and hard as stone again. Being the excellent healer that she was, Winnowill had made sure that she had become pregnant already on the first night. But she simply loved being fucked senseless by the muscular troll, and so just to be sure, she made sure that they mated several times a day. “Just to be certain”, she had explained.

Sometimes she would make him take her right in front of her human pets. She found it very entertaining to see the look on their faces when their “Most Beautiful Mistress” was fucked into screaming orgasms by the stocky creature. From time to time she would also order one of the humans to join in as well. All in all, the Mistress of the Blue Mountain who had been bored out of her mind had found something new to keep her mind busy.


End file.
